Many road vehicles include the suspension for the rear axle in the form of a bowed leaf spring assembly between the chassis and each end of the rear axle.
These springs are designed to support a predetermined range of weight and loading. Frequently this design support is exceeded by loading the vehicle directly or by the securing of a trailer of one form or another to the vehicle.
Where such operating conditions are encountered it is known to include leaf spring stabilisers for each spring. Such stabilisers are known to include a further leaf spring blade mounted on top of the vehicle axle and having its ends connected to the leaf spring assembly.
These stabilisers have mitigated damage to the suspensions when overloaded but have had limitations. Some utilise a flexible connection between the stabiliser and spring assembly. Under conditions causing severe flexing of the spring assembly the stabilising effect is lost and failure of the spring assembly can occur.
Where the stabiliser is rigidly secured to the spring assembly the degree of flexing is limited and any movement beyond that limit can cause failure of the stabilising effect.